


Wishful Thinking

by CelestialKitties



Series: Deadman Wonderland [1]
Category: Deadman Wonderland
Genre: Bad Writing, F/M, Hate fucking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, What Have I Done, def gonna have a part 2, where the fuck is the genkaku smut this man is beautiful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 08:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16530695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialKitties/pseuds/CelestialKitties
Summary: There obviously isn't enough smut featuring this beautiful man.





	Wishful Thinking

**Author's Note:**

> There obviously isn't enough smut featuring this beautiful man.

Genkaku/Reader

 

“Eyes on me, bitch” he snapped, grabbing you by the chin and forcing you to look at him. 

 

The cool steel of his guitar that was pushing against your bare belly sent chills down your spine. He told the other guards to strip you but to leave your panties and bra on. Your puffy, red eyes met with his, a single tear cascading down your blushing face. God, he was beautiful. The way his crimson hair flowed freely over his face, even when it was tied up. The well defined curvature in the muscles of his shoulders ignited a fire deep within you. You would never admit it, but you wanted him to punish you for being insubordinate. You craved to have his hands wrapped around your neck, squeezing the life from you, but what you really wanted was for him to fuck you until you bled. 

 

Being the leader of the undertakers meant that he wasn't going to be easy to crack. You really needed to get under his skin. Force him into giving into his primal desires. You wanted him to use you, break you, beat you down until there was nothing left of you. This was the 4th time in two weeks you got him alone in a room with you. Surely he was getting tired of being dragged away from whatever he was doing to come and deal with you. 

 

“What's wrong little bird? Not so tough now, huh?” he squeezed your bruised chin as you jerked your head away from him.  

 

Oh yeah, that's right. It was pretty hard to swing at him when your arms were tied above your head and chained to the ceiling. You gave the other guards a run for their money, knocking out three of them before they neutralized you. Landing several blows to your face before they received orders not to kill you. That's how you found yourself strung up in a sterile white room, your modesty barely in place. Blood pooling at your feet and bruises covering your pale skin. 

 

“F—fuck you” you spat as the blood gathered in your mouth.

 

A splatter of spit and blood painted across his face and he barely flinched. Instead his eyes traveled from your shoulders all the way down your lean body, soaking in the curves that you wore proudly. He remembered the way you would swing your hips when you saw him. He bit his lip as he watched yours quiver in fear. At least he thought it was your fear of him, of what he could do to you but really it was more of a irrepressible excitement. 

 

You hung your head as he circled your body like a wild animal hunting its prey. You choked out a sob as he fisted a hand into your hair and yanked your head backwards to rest against his chest. 

 

“Tell me, why do you try so hard to get my attention? You don't think I notice you eye fucking me like some kind of common whore?” His hand reaching around your waist to ghost over your stomach. “If you wanted me to have my way with you all you had to do was ask.” He hissed into your ear, a sinister grin taking over his lips. His hand moved to your hip and jerked you backwards into his pelvis. The hardened length of the undertaker pressing against your ass. You rolled your own hips back causing him to shiver, a small moan slipped from your lips. 

 

Genkaku raised an eyebrow at your boldness, snaking his hand down your panties, dipping under the waistband to find the swollen nub that rested above your already dripping hole. He rubbed his fingers in your folds, coating them in  your slick before he took the sensitive nub between his two fingers pinching it, causing you to moan. “You filthy girl. Your cunt is practically begging for me and I've barely even touched you”. 

 

You knew this was wrong but you needed him to keep touching you, so so badly. There was something about the thrill of looking death in the face as your body is pounded into oblivion by this handsome monster. You wanted to feel him abuse every single inch of your body. By the end of this you wanted him to own you and damn it if you weren't going to make sure it was going to happen. 

 

Your breath hitched as he slipped two fingers into you and began stroking your inner walls. His other hand loosened its grip on your hair and moved to your neck. Your pulse was bounding under his finger tips. “Please..” you gasped as his grip tightened around your throat and he slipped a third finger into you, roughly pumping them in and out of you. Only stopping when he felt you tighten around his fingers. He withdrew them from your aching cunt, wiping them on your panties in the process. 

 

Genkaku walked around your limp body until he was face to face with you again. You flinched as he reached out to you. You half expected him to punch you or in other ways marr your body, but all he did was run his fingers along your ribs. Leaving a trail of gooseflesh that ran behind the gentle sensation. 

 

“You want this so bad, don't you?” he chuckled. 

 

You remained silent, staring down at the blood that had dripped down you to your feet. Growing inpatient his hand returned to your hair, forcing you to look at him again. Your face tinted red as your lustful eyes met his cold ones. “I want you to say it, now!” He barked. You could feel his warm breath on your neck before he bit down, breaking the delicate skin on your neck causing you to scream. Warm blood trickled began to trickle down your chest as your chest heaved violently.

 

“Yy—yes. Please. I want you so fucking bad. Please just—please fuck me!” You sobbed, tears streaming down your face. 

 

He let you go before returning to his place behind you. Yanking down your panties in one swift motion, kicking your legs apart. He palmed his cock through his pants before he began to unbuckle his belt. The sound of metal buckle clinging sent your body through a frenzy. As much as this man terrified you, you couldn't wait to feel him inside of you. His pants pooled around his ankles, too enthralled in lust to care. Grabbing one of your hips and using his other hand to guide himself into you. You both hissed in unison, you at the harsh intrusion, stretching your cunt to its limit, him as your barely prepared cunt squeezed tightly around his massive girth. The familiar stinging sensation accompanied by his cock throbbing inside of you had nearly tipped you over into a euphoric bliss. He let out a soft moan and gave you no time to adjust to his size as he began pumping into you, his hips slapping into your ass with every thrust. He pulled your body towards him, slightly bending you at the waist to reach deeper inside of you. You couldn't control your moans of raw pleasure as he tilted you hips so his dick could brush against your g-spot with each thrust. One hand continued to grip your hip, digging his nails into your soft skin, as his other took hold of you neck pulling you against his chest. “Uhhnn goddamn, your pussy is like a vice grip. Shit”

 

The knot in your belly suddenly snapped with little warning and you found yourself gushing all over his cock. He grinned feeling the excess of fluids drip down his balls. He brought down his lips to your bare shoulder, leaving rough, sloppy kisses along your scapula. 

 

“Say my fucking name, I want everyone in this fucking building to know how much of a cock starved whore you are” he growled, picking up the pace of his hips as your cunt squeezed him tighter than before. 

 

“Hnnn ah—fuck. Gen—Genkaku fuck” 

 

The overstimulation becoming too much for you, if you weren't strung up by your arms, you would have collapsed by now. You knees shaking as he edged you closer to another orgasm. You looked down to see his cock protruding from your belly with each thrust. 

  
  


“Tell everyone how much you love having my cock in you.”

 

You mouth fell open as a scream slid out through your parted lips when he cocked his arm back and brought his hand down on the exposed flesh of you ass. Leaving a bright red hand print, his arm cocked back again before raining down several stinging slaps on to the tender stinging flesh, slightly moving each time. 

 

“Tell. Them. Now!” 

 

“Mmmhh ah! Fuck! I love having your cock in me, please please please please d-don't stop” you howled like a bitch in heat. 

 

“Shit, you take me so well. Fuck!” he grunted as he approached his own release. 

 

He gripped your raw ass, slamming into you at an inhuman speed. His hips began to stutter as he bottomed out inside you. You felt the warm rush of his cum fill you as you lost yourself in another wave of undeniable pleasure. Your cunt milking his cock, trying to get out every last drop. He rocked his pelvis into yours a few more times, pushing his seed deep inside of you, before he pulled out. 

 

The only sound to be heard was your labored pants as you tried to catch your breath. Genkaku remained hunched over behind you, one hand still on your waist to balance him. He chuckled, leaning up, staring at your bruised cunt as his seed dripped out, mixed with your own slick. He rubbed a finger along your slit, causing your body to jolt as he pushed his cum back up inside of you. 

 

“I hope this place has you on some sort of birth control or you may find yourself carrying my kid” he snickered, wiping himself off before pulling his pants up and tucking himself back in the confines of his boxers.

 

Your eyes closed as you let your mind recuperate from the intense fucking you just endured. You heard shuffling behind you and then the sound of Genkaku's sword being unsheathed. Heavy footsteps approaching you from behind. Assuming the worst, you braced yourself and squeezed your eyes shut as tight as your could. At least now you can die happy. Filled with the enemies seed. Maybe he would use you as an example. Seconds felt like minutes as you waited for the sharpness of his blade to lick your flesh. Waiting to bleed your body dry after using you. Instead, you felt your knees hit the cold, sticky, blood spattered floor as he cut the rope tying your wrists together. Your eyes bugged open as you stared at your bruised wrists. Looking back up to him as he stood over your crumpled form with a smirk. 

 

“Up” he ordered, grabbing you by the arm and hoisting you to your feet. 

 

You struggled to make eye contact with him but you knew his grey irises were burning holes into you. All of a sudden feeling shy, you tried to cover your swollen lady bits. 

 

“I liked you better when you were writhing around my dick” he mused, pulling you forward to follow him. He led you through a door and down the hallway, listening as the others spoke in whispers. You were starting to wish that he would have just cut your head off. Anything was better than this. He stopped in front of your cell, opening the door and shoving you through it. 

 

“Next time we'll see what that beautiful mouth can do. “ Smirking as your cell door shut and locked. 

  
  
  



End file.
